


Asylumstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1970sstuck, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Gen, Humanstuck, I can't think of a summary for this sorry, people tell me it's good though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired partly by  http://b00-handmaidamara.tumblr.com/post/33058811714/my-name-is-terezi-your-name-is-theresa-i-am-a</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Vriska, and-

_-No, it isn't._

Your name is  _Vriska_.

_-Your name is not Vriska._

**Your name is** **_Vriska Serket_ ** **and everyone is lying to you.**

_-Your name is Victoria Smith and you are in a mental hospital._

Which is stupid. You aren't crazy at all. You just like 8s.

_-You killed your mother._

She wanted me to kill my friends! It wasn't my fault!

_-You told the police that she was a spider and that she was 8eing crushed 8y rocks._

Well she was, in the other place. And she was hurting.

_-This is not the other place._

I didn't wanna kill her, but she was hurting. And she wanted to eat my friends.

_-Your mother was not a canni8al._

No, she was a spider.

_-Your mother was human and she was trying to take care of you._

Well I'm not human.

_-You are human. Your name is Victoria Smith. You are in a mental hospital for paranoid delusions, hallucinations, and paranoid schizophrenia._

My friends don't think I'm crazy. They get it.

_-Your friends are spiders._

I talk to spiders.

_-You do not talk to spiders._

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you aren't crazy.

_-Your name is Victoria Smith, and you just had a conversation with a voice in your head._

C _-_

Your name is Calliope English right now.

**HEY, DuMBASS! MY TuRN!**

That's the one you call your brother. He's mean, but this is his body too. His name is Caliborn.

**YOuR TIME'S RuNNING OuT, DuMBASS!**

He's lying. You get to be in control for at least ten more minutes. You should hide your book before he gets out.

**It is his turn now.**

No, it isn't. You're sure.

**Release him.**

That's Lord English. He's the most powerful. He's going to make you go away.

**TIME'S uP, DuMBASS.**

_YoU're one of the voices now._

**SHuT uP.**

Your name is Caliborn English.

_YoU have dissociative identity disorder._

And it's finally your turn.

K-

Your name is Kanaya-

_No+t anymo+re, darling._

That's right. Your name is Katherine McRyan now. Your name is Katherine McRyan and you don't know where you're going.

_Yo+u're go+ing to+ a mental ho+spital._

Why?

_Yo+u killed yo+ur father and drank his blo+o+d._

I had to. He was hurting me and Mother.

_But yo+u drank his blo+o+d._

I'm a vampire. I needed to drink his blood. And otherwise he would have come back to hurt Mother again.

_Yo+u are no+t a vampire. Yo+u are sixteen years o+ld and to+o+ mature for these games._

I still had to kill him.

_I'm no+t arguing with yo+u abo+ut that. Yo+ur father was no+t necessary._

Then why are they taking me away?

_Because yo+u drank every dro+p o+f blo+o+d in his bo+dy._

Because I'm a vampire.

_Yo+u are Katherine McRyan. They decided yo+u suffer from Reinfeld Syndro+me, Po+st Traumatic Stress Diso+rder and helio+pho+bia._

I don't suffer.

_Go+ suck so+meo+ne's neck._

S-

Your name is Sollux-

Your name is Scott, idiot!

It's a pleasure to meet you!

I hate you already.

I'm sure you're a nice voice!

I'm sure you aren't!

Sorry if I seem contrary.

Deal with it, fucker.

I'm being rude, aren't I?

You are such a dick. I am who I am, asshole.

I just killed my girlfriend is all.

Fucking bitch.

_W0W Y0U 4R3 F1FTY 5H4D35 0F M3553D UP_

I know.

You are so fucking rude.

_H3Y FUCK Y0U T00_

Sorry, my bipolar disorder is getting worse. Aradia used to help it.

Fuck you, you're making my bipolar disorder worse. Fucking douchebag.

_TH0RRY_

F-

Your name is Feferi P-

_no it motherglubbin aint_

Fine. Your name is Femi Phygellus

_yeah a bunch of thingsve changed_

They told you that you were in here for your own safety, so you guess it's okay, but they don't let you swim here.

_swimmin aint the only thing you liked beach_

No, but it was the best thing! And you miss your fishies.

_they were goldfish they live maybe three months_

But they were the best!

_whyd they put you in here again_

Cause I'm a mermaid and they don't think I'm a mermaid and they said I almost died.

_whats the thing you have called again_

I think it's called paranoid somatic hallucinations! Sometimes they call it clinical lycanthropy, which is a stupid name.

_you are such a whiny beach._

Am not!

_yeah you are shut up_

I hate you.

_that makes two of us_

A-

Your name is Aradi-

_それがあなたの名前ではありません_

You don't even speak whatever that is, but fine. Your name is Ara Mineto.

_どのようにしている?_

Whatever. You're in a hospital, like that song you used to like. You're okay with it, but no one believes you.

_何について？_

You're dead, but they tell you you exist and they make you swallow things. They're gross.

_私はあなたが知っている、ネクロフィリアに反対されたことがないだ。_

You hear other dead people too, sometimes. They tell you things.

_私たちは幽霊との乱交を持っていますか？_

They call it Cotard Delusion and Auditory Hallucinations. It's kinda sad.

_黙って私のクリトリスをなめる。_

Ew.

N-

meow

_(=TωT=) YOU AREN'T A CAT_

*nepawta realizes the voice is correct and-*

__(=^-ω-^=)_  WILL YOU QUIT ROLEPLAYING? AND YOUR NAME IS NEPETA._

yes it is!

_(=TωT=) NO. NO IT ISN'T._

fine. my name is natalie legion.

_(=TωT=) THANK YOU._

_*_ natalie decides the voice is stupid and-*

_(=TωT=) I AM NOT STUPID._

yes you are

_(=TωT=) I AM NOT._

are too

_(=TωT=) NO._

youre as stupid as my old momma.

_(^•o•^) WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?_

she died and i ate her up

_(^•o•^) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_

beclaws im a vicious kitty cat and i needed food

_(=^-ω-^=) YOU AREN'T A KITTY SW33THEART._

yes i am and since momma got killed by falling rocks i had to eat her

_(= ; I ; =) OH BABY._

they call it cannibalism and clinical lycanthropy which is stupid. it should be lycat-thropy.

_(=`ω´=) OKAY HONEY._

K-

You hate everyone. They're awful and you want to scream at all of them. They suck.

_Y9u sh9uld 6e tagging that. It's incrdi6ly 9ffensive t9 pe9ple with self-esteem issues._

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I suck. I'm horrible. I should kill myself.

_Well d9n't say that, either._

I'm bored. I feel nothing.

_I can see why they l9cked y9u up. #mental sta6ility privilege #slurs_

Why did they lock me up again?

_Y9u accidentally killed y9ur dad when y9u g9t mad at him. #death #death 9f a father figure_

Oh right. I remember the whole thing now.

_Yeah, s9 n9 need to repeat it, right?_

Carson van Tasson, mental hospital patient. It'd kill my dad.

_No, you killed your dad._

Shut the fuck up, asshole.

_W9w #slurs_

G-

your name is gamzee makara and aint that the most motherfuckin miraculous thing that's ever happened

_YOUR NAME IS NO LONGER GAMZEE MAKARA._

MOTHERFUCKER I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD DISAGREE WITH ME

_YOU CANNOT GET ANGRY. YOU ARE UNDER SEDATION._

you're up and motherfucking right, ain't ya? my names Gamaliel Magida. nice to motherfucking meet you

_THANK YOU._

NOW WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK AM I AT?

_COP CAR, DUMBASS. YOU UP AND MURDERED YOUR STEPMOM._

i never liked her

_THEY CHARGED YOU, IDIOT. THEY'RE SENDING YOU TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW._

WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK FOR?

_FOR INTERMITTENT EXPLOSIVE DISORDER._

and what might that be

_YOU GOT REALLY FUCKING TICKED AND BLEW UP AT HER._

YOU SAID SHE DIED.

_YOU BLEW UP AT HER WITH A KNIFE._

oh

_YEAH, OH._

E-

Your name is Equius Z-

_8=D Your name is no longer Equius._

Fine. Your name is Eknath Zanzane, a voice in your head is thinking about penises, and your father broke the rules.

_8=D I am not thinking about penises. And didn't you just kill your father?_

It was an accident. He broke the rules.

_8=D What rules?_

The rules that he set up. He said you have to be strong and he cried. I told him he was breaking the rules and he hit me. So I hit him back.

_8=D With a hammer._

He broke the rules. He broke the rules, he hit me. I hit him lightly. He tried to kill me, so I had to hit back.

_8=D You're lucky you're autistic._

It's not autism.

_8=D Oh right, it's Asperger's._

T-

You, uh, don't know why you're, uh, in here, but if, uh, Dad s-says you should b-be in here...

_Wow, doll. Don't you have any self confidence?_

No, uh, I'm not g-good at, uh, anything.

_That's no way to think._

Said the, uh, voice in m-my head.

_You bet I did, doll._

Great. Not only am I, uh, in the h-hospital, but I, T-Tomas Nicholson, have a v-voice in my h-head.

_You're paralyzed from the waist down too._

Th-thanks for your s-sympathy.

_Sh*t, doll, sorry._

T-

Your name is Terezi.

_Your n4m3 is Th3r3s4._

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you're blind.

_Your n4m3 is Th3r3s4 Plumb3r 4nd you h4v3 syn3sth3s14, 4mong oth3r th1ngs._

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're a blind alien who smells colors.

_Your n4m3 is Th3r3s4 Plumb3r, and you'r3 4 k1d who h34rs colors 4nd t3lls p3ople 4 dr4gon t4ught h3r how._

Terezi.

_Th3r3s4._

Terezi.

_Th3r3s4._

YOUR N4M3 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3 4ND YOU 4R3NT HUM4N.

_Your n4m3 is Th3r3s4 Plumb3r 4nd th1s 1s why th3y lock3d you up 1n th3 f1rst pl4c3._

E-

they said somethin wwas wwrong wwith you an they called it schizo'ffective disorder an you dont evven knoww wwhat that is.

_ya knowv nothin wvrong wvith bein a little strange_

it's not a little strange, it's wweird!

_maybe just a little_

it's really wweird an they made you come here cause dad couldn't deal wwith it.

_vwell that's no vway to raise a child._

tell him that

_vwell I vwould if I vwerent a wvoice in your head._

so I really am crazy

_vwell youre crazy for bein convinced that that girl lowved you_

wwell I knoww that noww.

_vwell that's good_

thanks

_you knowv I'm just a wvoice in your head right_

yeah I knoww

_good_

J-

Daddy says that the ghosts arent real, but you know they are. They talk to you sometimes.

_YOU ARE BEING DELUSIONAL, YOUNG HEIR._

That ones your favorite. It doesnt have a name or anything, but it talks to you the most.

_hey uh not trying to be rude or anything but that guy isnt actually there_

That ones called John, like you. He's mean though. He says that you saw his arm once but that's a stupid thing to see.

_Sweetie don't be rude._

That's Nanna! She's the nicest and you want her to be your favorite but she always reminds you to brush your teeth or wipe your nose and it's weird.

R-

Your name is Rose Lalonde and your mother is explaining to you  _ever so patiently_ that you're just going to a  _special_ hospital for a little bit.

_Gl'thyobn c'ril ckyn kgihf q'lerthbn_

Those are the voices in your head, which you are currently attempting to drown out to the best of your ability whilst mother tells you  _ever so carefully_ that the hospital is the right place for you.

_F'rylnic kyoqua xict g'crobthy_

She's going to drop you off and she explains to you how lucky you are that there's such a close hospital that she can visit often. She says something about mixed ages- _ages five to eighteen in the same facility nearly none under ten-_ and she is so lucky you aren't punching her alcoholic lights out.

_Fee'ran goylin goylin frobich keerlin_

Shut  **up.**

J-

Your name is Jade Harley and they don't believe you when you tell them your grandpa is a faker. He isn't your real grandpa and they don't believe you when you tell them he isn't real. He forgot your birthday, and you know he isn't going senile. Grandpa doesn't go senile. He said he'd be healthy forever so you know he isn't for real.

You're turning into a dog again and they don't believe you when you say you turn into a dog like they didn't believe you when you told them that you shot the fake grandpa because he didn't know you so he wasn't your grandpa and grandpa said to shoot all intruders and now they're sending you to a hospital until you're eighteen which is dumb.

D-

Your name is Dave Strider and you're very confused. There are two yous in your body and half of you are crazy. Other you is called Spryte or Sprite or something and he thinks hes a bird so he almost jumped off a roof once and almost got you killed so now Bro's sending you to a creepyass mental hospital and they won't even let you bring your turntables which sucks.

_hey this isn't my fault_

Shut up youre the one who looked suicidal

_well I used to be a bird so you can understand my confusion_

Your name is Dave Strider and you aren't used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly by http://b00-handmaidamara.tumblr.com/post/33058811714/my-name-is-terezi-your-name-is-theresa-i-am-a

N-  
You don't like this new room they put you in. It's small and cramped and it's painted all eggshell white. This is no place for a furocious purredator like yourself.  
 _(^._.^) YOU AREN'T A PURREDATOR. YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL._  
The voice is stupid. You don't like it at all. It always disagr33s with you even when you're right and it knows that you're right. It thinks that you're just a kid even though you're clearly a mountain lion.  
(^._.^) YOU ARE AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL AND YOUR NAME IS NATALIE LEGION.  
Is not.  
 _(^._.^) YES IT IS._  
*natalie decides to ignore the voice and go over to the little window to   
watch the other patients come in*  
 _(^•o•^) DON'T IGNORE ME._  
*natalie's tail swishes back and forth as she watches ms. paint walk a boy in handcuffs into the building*  
 _(=˙•˙=) HANDCUFFS?_  
*natalie decides to go downstairs to m33t the boy*  
 _(^•o•^) DON'T YOU DARE!_  
C-  
 ~~it's my tUrn soon~~  
NO IT ISN'T DuMMY  
 ~~is too~~  
 **It will not be. Your turn for a long time**  
 ~~bUt I was here first~~  
BuT I'M HERE NOW  
 ~~let me oUt~~  
IT'S NOT YOuR TuRN YET  
 ~~I was here first~~  
WELL I'M HERE NOW  
 **As am I.**  
 ~~bUt it's my body UnU~~  
NOT ANYMORE  
 ~~I want to be able to talk!~~  
 **Silence.**  
QuIET  
E-  
It's all too bright here and you don't like it and someone's fighting in the room next to the one Ms. Paint is showing you and the handcuffs are chafing your wrists and you can't flap your hands because the handcuffs make that stupid noise that makes your ears hurt.  
 _8=D Calm down._  
You're trying, but it's really hard when the handcuffs are hurting your   
wrists and making noises you don't like and hurting your ears and   
someone's fighting and the police officer won't try to calm you down   
and you're breaking the rules but you don't care anymore.  
 _8=D Eknath, calm down. You're breaking the rules._  
No. You don't break the rules. Rules are good.  
 _8=D You're breaking the rules by making noise. Shush._  
Sorry.  
 _8=D Eknath-_  
Sorry!  
 _8=D Eknath! Shush!_  
Sorry they didn't tell me sorry I didn't know the rules sorry sorry sorry sorry  
T-  
Your name is Terez-Theresa and someone is being very loud in the room next to where Ms. Paint told you to wait with a little girl who looks like she's talking to her hand. You aren't even this crazy.  
 _you th1nk 4 dr4gon t4lks to you 4nd th4t 1t t4ught you to sm3ll colors_  
Yeah but at least I don't talk to Pyralsprite in public.  
 _pyr4lspr1t3 do3snt 3x1st._  
Anyway they're still being loud and you can't draw when people are loud. It messes up the colors.  
 _d34l w1th 1t. Do3snt sound l1ke th3yll c4lm down 4ny t1m3 soon._  
No. They're messing up the colors. The colors aren't supposed to get messed up ever.  
 _c4lm down, th3r3s4. Th3 colors 4r3 f1n3. ___  
They're making the colors wrong.  
 _shoosh_  
TH3YR3 M3SSING 1T UP  
 _your3 sc4r1ng th3 k1d_  
1 DONT C4R3 1TS 4LL M3SS3D UP TH3 COLORS 4R3 4LL WRONG  
V-  
Your name is Vriska ~~Victoria Smith~~ Serket and everyone is being really really loud and it's scaring Penelope.  
 _-Why did you name the spider after your mother?_  
Cause she reminds me of mama. But Penelope's nicer that mama.  
 _-That girl 8y the door is staring at you_  
I don't care. She's weird and loud and she scares Penelope so I don't like her.  
 _-Why don't you try to talk to her?_  
Because she's too loud. And you're talking to me so I can't talk to her because I'd get confused with two people talking.  
 _-..._  
 _-That makes a surprising amount of sense_  
Penelope says she doesn't like you either  
 _-Aaaaaaaand it's gone_  
"Penelope!"  
K-  
You didn't mean to hit the girl, but she was in your way. Come to think of it, you don't actually give a fuck.  
 _Y9u sh9uld at least ap9l9gize t9 her f9r kn9cking whatever she was h9lding 9ut 9f her hand._  
It's not my goddamn fault! She wasn't watching where she was fucking going.  
 _Well first 9f all, she wasn't the 9ne wh9 was m9ving. Sec9ndly, she g9t here after y9u s9 she c9uldn't have kn9wn y9u were in the kitchen. Thirdly, she's, like, eight. #age guessing #defense 9f an unkn9wn pers9n_  
Yeah. You're right. I'm a jackass. What the hell was I-  
 _#vi9lence #unnecessary vi9lence #pr9v9cati9n_  
 _~*~An Interlude For Ms. Paint~*~_  
It's the third time today you've asked yourself why on earth you had decided to become a counselor at a mental hospital of all things, and the third time you've answered to yourself, because these poor souls need help. All of these poor children had such horrible things happen to them. You know that you probably won't be able to help very much, but you always thught everyone should do anything they can do help those less fortunate. It's a lot more overwhelming than you thought it would be, but Doctor Slick, Doctor English, and the rest of the staff will arrive next week, so you'll have some help. It'll be a challenge until then, but you think you can take it.  
"Penelope!" One of the patients yelps from the waiting room. You would hurry in right now, but Eknath (which is a strange name you think, but who are you to judge) is having a bit of a breakdown, and he has had anger management issues in the past. Maybe Penelope is an imaginary friend.  
"Ignore them, Eknath," you try to soothe him. "They're just breaking the rules."  
This approach falls flat as you hear a fight break out in the other room. Eknath stops moving entirely and you sigh.  
"Can you watch him for a few more minutes, officer? Thank you." You hurry off to break up whatever is happening, praying silently.  
 _~*~Interlude Over~*~_  
V-  
Your name is Vriska Serket and he hurt Penelope so you punched him in the face and now you're not sure what's happening 8ut you can't see Penelope anymore so you're still hitting someone 8ut you don't know who and-  
 _-Vriska, calm down. Shoosh_  
Where'd Penelope go though I want Penelope 8ack!!!!!!!!  
 _-Shhhhhhhh. I'm sure Penelope's fine._  
8ut where is she I need Penelope!  
 _-Shoosh. Penelope is fine._  
8ut wh8re'd sh8 go I n88d Penelope!  
"Victoria! Get off of Carson!"  
K-  
Your name is Carson van Tasson and you're pretty sure you're bleeding.  
 _Well d9n't just sit there! Pr9tect y9urself! #enc9uragement t9 c9mmit vi9lence #pr9tecti9n_  
You're right. You have to get up and get rid of this girl and do _something_.  
 _I mean, d9n't hurt her, 6ut d9 s9mething t9 pr9tect y9urself! #vi9lence_  
Well it's too late for that. You threw the bitch off of you and you don't know where she went, but thank god she's gone.  
 _crunch_  
T-  
Your name is Theresa-rezi-Plumb-Pyrope and something just landed on you and you think something's broken, but you don't know what and all the colors are tinted a little _blue_  
 _w3ll don't just s1t th3r3 l1k3 4n 1d1ot! hold on to h3r!_  
"Thank you, Theresa. Victoria, what happened?"  
J-  
your name is john egbert and the who was standing in the corner and talking to her hand just started beating up the nice boy you met who gave you a cookie so you went to hide but you can still hear the shouting.  
 _jeez was i always this much of a baby_  
 _You shush! Poor dear's just a little scared._  
 _BE BRAVE, YOUNG HEIR! FACE YOUR DESTINY!_  
no  
R-  
Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are _thoroughly_ unimpressed with this asylum. You're fairly certain that five of the sixteen patients are missing, at least three have had a breakdown, and one is bleeding profusely. At least you thought far enough ahead to bring bandages.  
 _G'lbgloyb f'ri rei'ghno pr'dee_  
I most certainly will _not_! How dare you!  
 _Fr'glyin_  
Why don't you just go _away_!  
J-  
Your name is Jade Harley and Ms. Paint locked the door to your room so now you're sulking because it's not like you would've hurt anyone, you just hurt fakers!!!!!!  
You can hear someone screaming downstairs and they're being _loud_.  
Don't they know how sensitive dog ears are???????  
E-  
Your name is Eren Ambrose and everythin' got really loud so you went to find a hiding place but now someone found you an' they're lookin' at you funny.  
 _vwell maybe-just maybe-it's because you hawven't said a thing to her since she sawv you._  
I don't like it when people stare at me. 'S creepy.  
"Hello?"  
F-  
Your name is Femi Phygellus and that little boy won't stop staring at you.  
 _ya know i might be goin out on a limb here but maybe hes scared_  
Why would he be scared?  
 _because you keep starin at him an not sayin anythin_  
Oh.  
 _shocking i know_  
"Hello?"  
E-  
He's touching me he's touching me he's touching me  
 _Eknath, calm down!_  
But _he's touching me_  
 _shoosh_  
Shut up who needs you why won't he _just stop touching me_  
 _Shhhhhhhhh._  
 **HE'S TOUCHING ME**  
"Shoosh.w  
N-  
 _(^•o•^) NEPETA DON'T TOUCH HIM_  
or what  
 _(^._.^) OR ELSE..._  
ha-ha  
 _(^-Λ-^) OR ELSE I WON'T HELP YOU ANYMORE._  
okee dokee  
 _(^•x•^)_  
*natalie walks towards the boy and pats him*  
 _(^•o•^) DO NOT_  
"Shoosh."  
E-  
Your name is Eknath Zanzane and you don't know why you're okay with this girl touching you. It feels...nice.  
N-  
Your name is Natalie Legion and you like this boy.  
D-  
Your name is Dave Strider and you finally calmed the kid in blue down enough that he crawled out of the cupboard he was hiding in and you are now sitting in the common room with him glued firmly to your side.  
 _fucking adorable_  
You can shut the fuck up, Birdboy.  
 _hey dont swear around the kid_  
What-?  
G-  
sure is motherfuckin nice to get outta that room  
 _YOU ARE LITERALLY IN A STRAITJACKET_  
mIrAcUlOuS, bRoThEr  
 _DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE "NUTHOUSE" THING?_  
nAw. HeY, yOu ThInK tHe WhOlE hOmOsExUaL tEnDeNcIeS tHiNg Is A mEnTaL dIsOrDeR?  
 _DO NOT HIT ON ANYONE IN THIS ROOM._  
AwWwWwWwWwWwWw.  
T-  
Umm, you don't know why Ms. Paint is making the, uh, crazy girl sit in your lap, but, at least she's, uh, calmed down?  
 _That's the sp1r1t._  
Uh, okay?  
S-  
This is gonna be so much fun!  
This sucks.  
Wow, everyone looks so interesting!  
Nutjobs.  
Maybe this won't be so bad after all!  
You're nuts, I'm nuts, everyone's a little nuts.


	3. (quietly stops updating like it never happened)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (quietly stops updating like it never happened)

im going to stop updating this like it never happened cool


End file.
